Bed Rest
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: Regina's put on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. It doesn't sit well with the mayor as she attempts to balance work and doctor's orders, as well as Emma's. Some fluff and SwanQueen!


**A/N **- Another for "EvilRegalTwinnies!" Enjoy! :-)

* * *

When Regina hit the eight month of her pregnancy, she was startled with the sudden onslaught of contractions. She hadn't experienced the false labor pains with Dani, and entered a whirlwind of alarm. She was at the office when they started, her nose deep in paper work. It hit her like a ton of bricks. One moment she was scribbling notes of Storybrooke's water system, the next, she was gripping the arm of her chair. She thought it was real; that she was in labor. But, the baby wasn't due for another six weeks.

Regina tried to ignore the pain and resumed her mayoral duties. When it happened again, she stopped what she was doing and nervously groped for her phone. "Emma?" she questioned, her voice trembled. "I- I think it's time."

* * *

Emma sped through the road with Regina in the seat next to her until they arrived at the hospital. They were led straight to the maternity ward, down the white-tiled halls and past the emergency room. Scattered moans from patients in agony sent shivers down their spine until the women entered an exam room.

Regina was immediately connected to a fetal monitor and the couple was left momentarily until Dr. Harrison came in. Dressed in her usual white coat and sky-blue scrubs, the doctor greeted them with a calming smile.

"What's all the excitement about?" Dr. Harrison teased as she tried to placate the anxious women.

Emma held onto Regina's hand as she spoke. "Gina said she felt a couple of contractions, but it's way too early, isn't it?"

The brunette nodded next to her and rubbed her protruding abdomen. "They were sharp, but they didn't last very long."

Dr. Harrison held the heart beat results and skimmed through the the numbers. "Well, you're not showing any signs of labor. From what I can gather, you're having Braxton Hicks contractions, or false labor."

"So the baby's not coming right now?" Emma questioned.

"Right. This is common among expectant mothers. It can happen with first-time babies, or well as second or third pregnancies." Dr. Harrison stepped away from the machine and picked up Regina's chart. "I wouldn't worry too much, however, I'm going to ask that from this day forward, you're on bed rest."

Regina's face fell and Emma knew that look. "Bed rest? As in...?" Regina trailed off.

"As in, you stay at home and in your bed," Dr. Harrison asserted. "No working; only bathroom and meal excursions. We want to limit the stress put on your body."

Regina was about to protest, but Emma jumped in. "Got it. Bed rest. No problem."

* * *

Per the doctor's orders, and Emma's begging, Regina followed instructions and remained in bed. Emma's work days shortened as she came home early to make sure everyone was taken care of. While she was at the station, Dani would sit with Regina and they'd watch movies, have mother-daughter story time, or take naps together. Dani had begun to form sentences and loved talking to her baby brother/sister. In her own unique language, Dani happily told the fetus about their mothers.

Regina was awake while Dani slept, she snuck out of bed and toddled downstairs to the study. Emma wouldn't have to know. It was only a few minutes out of bed, and Regina felt fine.

She'd just started to flip through the piles of papers when the front door opened. Emma was home early. Regina tried to grab a stack of files before getting caught, but she wasn't fast enough.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist." Emma stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed at her wife.

As if she were a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, Regina turned around with manila folders hugged to her chest. "Hi, sweetie," she smiled skittishly.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked, though she already knew.

"Oh, just cleaning the desk," Regina fibbed. As punishment for her deception, the baby kicked Regina in the ribs.

"I know you're lying. You were trying to sneak some work, weren't you?" Emma took three menacing steps forward.

"No, I was cleaning..." There was no getting out of this one. "Fine, I was getting some paperwork, ok? Happy?"

Emma shook her head in disdain and hardened her glare on Regina. "You've got to be kidding me. You heard what the doctor said! 'No work!' She specifically told you NOT to work! Are you crazy?!"

The blonde's sudden outburst caught Regina off-guard, as well as her hormones. Ordinarily, she would have fought back, but in that moment, she had nothing to say. The only thing that Regina did was let the tears fall from her eyes. From their room, muffled calls for "Mommy" reached the study. Regina dropped the files back on the desk and took off, happy to escape the confrontation.

"Mommy's here, sweetie," Regina cooed to her daughter, only after she brushed the moisture from her cheeks.

She sat next to Dani and held her close as Emma marched into the room. "Gina, I'm sorry, but you heard Dr. Harrison. You've gotta take it easy."

"It was just some papers, Emma. It wasn't like I was going to a meeting," Regina huffed, her eyes still red.

"I know, babe, but we can't risk your health, or the baby's."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Regina shot back.

"Mommy, no be mad," Dani patted Regina's stomach. "Baby sleep."

Emma crouched next to Regina and kissed her wife's belly. "I'm sorry, Gina. I shouldn't have yelled. Forgive me?"

The brunette took a relaxing breath. "Make us a nice dinner, and we'll see."

The Savior smirked and gave an affirming nod. "You got it. Baby girl, keep Mommy company while I get food ready, ok?" She dropped a kiss on the toddler's head and then onto Regina's before she disappeared.

Regina's heart rate had steadied from its excited pace; one hand rested over her stomach and the other on Dani's shoulders. "Dani, can you talk to the baby for Mommy?"

The only words that truly registered with the little girl were, "talk," "baby," and "Mommy."

With a cheerful grin, Dani laid her head on the unborn baby's home and listened. "Hi baby," she babbled. "I wuv you."

Her daughter's pure innocence brought great comfort to Regina as she leaned against her pillows. She let Dani carry on her conversation and smiled when the baby moved with Dani's voice. One more deep, cleansing breath and Regina nodded to herself. "Just six more weeks, Regina. Six more weeks.


End file.
